dragonagefandomcom_de-20200214-history
DLC (Origins)
Dieser Artikel ist ein Überblick zum Downloadable Content (wörtliche Übersetzung Herunterladbare Inhalte) oder kurz DLC für . Einige DLCs können innerhalb des Spiels mit BioWare-Punkten über den Xbox Games Store oder den PlayStation Store erworben werden, während andere als Werbeartikel für die Vorbesteller des Spiels erhältlich waren. Spieler, die über ein BioWare Social Network-Konto verfügen, können jetzt einige dieser Promotion-DLCs kostenlos herunterladen. Bioware plante für einen Zeitraum von zwei Jahren nach der Veröffentlichung von Dragon Age: Origins weitere DLCs anzubieten. Die zusätzlichen Spielinhalte reichen von einzelnen In-Game Gegenständen über kleinere Quests bis hin zu großen mehrstündigen Abenteuern. Mit der Veröffentlichung gab BioWare bekannt, dass Hexenjagd der letzte DLC für Dragon Age: Origins sein wird. Add Ons Mit diesen DLCs kann man neue Gebiete erkunden, begegnet neuen Charakteren mit ihren Hintergrundgeschichten oder kann seine Beziehung zu den Gefährten mit neuen Geschenken verbessern oder aber auch gezielt verschlechtern. Wächter-Festung Der DLC wurde am 03. November 2009 veröffentlicht. thumb Die Grauen Wächter wurden vor zwei Jahrhunderten in einem Sturm aus Blut und Verrat aus Ferelden vertrieben. Zurück blieb ihre Festung auf dem abgelegenen Soldatengipfel, die inzwischen überwuchert und angeblich verflucht ist. Nun bietet sich die Möglichkeit, dieses verloren geglaubte Kapitel der Geschichte der Grauen Wächter zu ergründen, das Geheimnis ihres Sturzes zu lüften und die Festung endlich für den Orden zurückzufordern! In Stein gefangen Der DLC wurde am 03. November 2009 veröffentlicht. thumb Die Zwerge vergangener Zeiten erschufen gewaltige, als Golems bekannte, Wächter als erste Verteidigungslinie gegen die Dunkle Brut. Allerdings ging die Kunst ihrer Erschaffung verloren, sodass ihre Zahl im Laufe der Zeit sank. Einer der wenigen verbliebenen Golems namens Shale wurde in den Tiefen Wegen entdeckt, reaktiviert und an die Oberfläche gebracht. Hier könnte er sich als die effektivste Waffe der Grauen Wächter im Kampf gegen die Dunkle Brut erweisen. A Tale of Orzammar Der DLC wurde im Dezember 2009 in der PC Gamer Zeitschrift als Bonus beigelegt. You are an intrepid adventurer seeking employment in the Dwarven city of Orzammar. You've gone to Tapster's Tavern in search of a mysterious noble who has machinations afoot that you might like to get involved with - or at least, find out more about. Der Text ist nur auf Englisch verfügbar. Rückkehr nach Ostagar Der DLC wurde am 13. Januar 2010 veröffentlicht thumb Deine Erinnerungen an die Schlacht von Ostagar werden dich noch jahrelang heimsuchen. In ihr wurde dein Orden zerschlagen, und viele große Männer und Frauen verloren ihr Leben, unter ihnen auch der ungestüme, junge König Cailan und dein Mentor Duncan. Für die Grauen Wächter ist die Zeit gekommen, nach Ostagar zurückzukehren und Rache an der Dunklen Brut zu üben. Es kursieren Gerüchte, dass ein Überlebender der Schlacht aus einem Kerker geflohen ist und nun die Hilfe der Grauen Wächter sucht. Festtags-Geschenke Der DLC wurde am 1. April 2010 veröffentlicht. thumb In ganz Thedas wird der bedeutende Feiertag Satinalia mit prächtigen Festen, wilden Feiern und der Ernennung des Dorftrottels zum Herrscher für einen Tag begangen. Im Rahmen der Feierlichkeiten ist es üblich, dass sich Freunde, Verliebte und Reisegefährten gegenseitig beschenken. Festtags-Streiche Der DLC wurde am 1. April 2010 veröffentlicht. thumb In ganz Thedas wird der bedeutende Feiertag Satinalia mit prächtigen Festen, wilden Feiern und der Ernennung des Dorftrottels zum Herrscher für einen Tag begangen. Im Rahmen der Feierlichkeiten ist es üblich, dass sich Freunde und Reisegefährten gegenseitig Streiche spielen. Festtags-Gesamtpaket Der DLC wurde am 1. April 2010 veröffentlicht. thumb|132px Beinhaltet sämtliche Inhalte der Festtags-Geschenke und Festtags-Streiche. In ganz Thedas wird der bedeutende Feiertag Satinalia mit prächtigen Festen, wilden Feiern und der Ernennung des Dorftrottels zum Herrscher für einen Tag begangen. Im Rahmen der Feierlichkeiten ist es üblich, dass sich Freunde, Verliebte und Reisegefährten gegenseitig beschenken und Streiche spielen. Kampagnen Diese DLCs bieten von der Hauptgeschichte getrennte Abenteuer mit "neuen" Hauptcharakteren. Die Chroniken der Dunklen Brut Der DLC wurde am 18. Mai 2010 veröffentlicht. thumb Die Stadt Denerim, das Juwel Fereldens, rüstet sich für den Krieg. Als Hurlock-Vorhut hast allein du die Macht, andere der Dunklen Brut zu deinen Knechten zu machen und sie in die Schlacht zu führen. Folge dem Ruf des Erzdämons - Denerim muss brennen! Lelianas Lied Der DLC wurde am 6. Juli 2010 veröffentlicht. thumb Jahre vor der Bedrohung durch die Verderbnis ist Leliana eine junge Bardin, deren Hingabe eher der Leidenschaft als dem Gesang des Lichts gilt. Ihre Mentorin Marjolaine ist begierig darauf, das orlaisianische Spiel der Intrigen nach Ferelden zu bringen. Es ist eine Zeit voller Abenteuer und Aufregung, die jedoch nicht ewig andauern kann. Die Golems von Amgarrak Der DLC wurde am 10. August 2010 veröffentlicht. thumb Ein Abenteuer voller gewaltiger Herausforderungen, für die selbst die heldenhaftesten Wächter all ihren Mut aufbringen müssen! Tausend Jahre waren die verlorenen Thaigs der Zwerge vergessen, doch nun sind sie endlich wieder erreichbar. Einer von ihnen ist Amgarrak, in dem einst Gelehrte versucht hatten, Caridins Kunst der Golemerschaffung wiederaufleben zu lassen. Nun ist eine zu den Ruinen entsandte Expedition verschollen, und nur du kannst herausfinden, welch grausames Schicksal ihren Mitgliedern widerfahren ist. Hexenjagd Der DLC wurde am 14. September 2010 veröffentlicht. thumb "Macht Euch niemals auf die Suche nach mir." Mit diesen Worten verschwand Morrigan in den Schatten, und sowohl ihre Pläne als auch ihr Aufenthaltsort blieben ein Geheimnis ... bis jetzt. Doch egal, ob du nach Antworten suchst, auf Rache sinnst oder deine verlorene Liebe wiedersehen willst ... du könntest mehr finden, als du erwartest. Erweiterungspack Für Dragon Age: Origins wurde am 16. März 2010 das einzige Erweiterungspack veröffentlicht. In diesem wird die Geschichte vom Hauptspiel fortgeführt. Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening thumb|130px Obwohl der Erzdämon vernichtet wurde, wird das an der Küste gelegene Arltum Amaranthine weiterhin von sonderbarer Dunkler Brut heimgesucht. Als frisch ernannter Kommandant der Grauen Wächter musst du deine geschwächte Festung wieder aufbauen, neue Wächter für die vor dir liegende Aufgabe rekrutieren und dieser schrecklichen Bedrohung ein Ende bereiten. en:Downloadable content (Origins) Kategorie:DLC (Origins)